Tyki Mikk/History
'Previous Incarnations' 'Original Joyd' Joyd fought alongside his fellow Noah 7000 years ago against the wielders of Innocence. However the earl of Millennium was defeated and the Noah took refuge in the Noah's Ark. There, Joyd bred with one or several Noah. When they died, their memory was somehow passed onto the new generation and continues to live on until today, reincarnating in a new human whenever it dies.Chapter 187 : The earl explains that after the great flood the apostles from 2 to 13 became the ancestor of humanity For around 7,000 years, Joyd had also been searching for Apocryphos, a sentient, independant Innocence which protects the Heart. 'Previous Joyd' The previous incarnation of Joyd lived 35 years ago. They were killed by Nea D. Campbell. History The exact date and circumstances surrounding Tyki's birth remains unknown and his age is only an estimate.CharaGray, page 108 Tyki presumably grew up with his brother, Sheril Kamelot, but keeps a different surname for reasons unknown. Tyki at some point began to live a dual life, one as a homeless migrant worker, traveling with two of his friends and a child named Eeez,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 41 and the other as a member of high societyChapter 157 and brother to a minister.Chapter 158 Despite his refined manners and wealthy family connections, Tyki claims that he has no education.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 43 At some point in time, Tyki and Sheril both became Noah. After Sheril married Tricia Kamelot and adopted Road, Tyki became an uncle.Chapter 158 Upon becoming a Noah, Tyki maintained his dual life and began to develop a habit to take the top button off the coat of an exorcists he kills; he gives the buttons to Eeez, the boy in the drifter group he associates with.Chapter 42 Tyki seems to have a link with Nea D. Campbell. According to Nea, Tyki's current appearance is very laughable to him. Chapter 225 Plot The rewinding town Arc Tyki is first seen at a family breakfast with the whole family. Skinn Bolic starts to punch an Akuma servant and Tyki asks him to stop as they are having dinner. He comments that Skin is "losing his skin" and complains that nothing is sweet enough for him before Road Kamelot asks the Earl why he calls them, prompting everyone to listen to him. Volume 3, chapter 18: Judging from the place of Skinn in comparison to Lulu and Tyki's chair, it can be deduced that Tyki is the one who talks in the pictures with the shadowed silhouettes. The Vampire from the Old Castle Arc Tyki first meets Allen Walker and Lavi as they are escorting the newly christened exorcist Arystar Krory III to help look for General Cross Marian. Disguised as a migrant worker, Tyki and his friends play a game of poker with the unwitting Krory, eventually stripping him to his underwear. Upon discovering this, Allen begins to play with Tyki, cheating to win the game. Tyki and his human friends are quickly stripped to their underwear but Allen gives them back their clothes, as he only wanted to take back Krory's belongings. To even the score, Tyki gives Allen his deck of cards. After Tyki leaves the train, the Millennium Earl calls Tyki using a payphone.Chapter 42 During the following meeting, Tyki is given a list of people to kill and ordered to find and destroy Innocence, forcing Tyki to largely abandon his human activities. General Yeegar Falls Arc (Anime Only) Tyki, along with Road, is ordered to kill General Kevin Yeegar. After finding him, Road drives him insane by drawing him into her dreamworld and Tyki then removes some of his vital organs, killing him very slowly.D.Gray-man Anime, Episode 27 Order in Crisis Arc Tyki then travels to Barcelona and encounters Daisya Barry while the city is under siege by Akuma. The ensuing battle is short-lived, resulting in Daisya's death. Suman Dark's Fallen Arc While attempting to fulfil his orders, Tyki comes across the exorcists Kazaana Reed, Chalker Laboun, and Suman Dark.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 45 After watching his fellow exorcists get killed by Tyki, Suman begs to be spared,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 52 to which Tyki agrees, but only after he plants a Teez inside him and is given information concerning the locations of Suman's comrades.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 55 This results in Suman becoming a Fallen One;D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 50 although Allen saves Suman, his body is still devoured by the Teez living inside of him.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 54 Tyki arrives to collect his newly-bred Teez and quickly recognizes Allen from their encounter at the train. Cell Roron identifies Allen as one of Tyki's marks.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 56 Allen is too weak to fight, however, still exhausted and injured from his struggle with Suman, and Tyki destroys Allen's Innocence. Admiring Allen's bravery in the face of death, Tyki chooses not to pull out his heart and kill him quickly, but instead to have a Teez eat a small hole in his heart. Tyki leaves Allen for dead, scattering the cards he gave Allen over his body. Edo and Asian Branch Arc Tyki leaves for Japan, where others in the Noah family have collected, and is shocked to learn that Allen is alive.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 77 Tyki orders a level three Akuma to go to China and bring Allen to him.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 78 While awaiting the arrival of Allen in Japan, Tyki, the Earl, and other members of the Noah family encounter the remainder of Allen's exorcist team in Edo. After cruelly taunting them about Allen's apparent death, he reveals that Allen is, in fact alive.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 79 Tyki briefly engages Lavi in battle,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 86 but changes his target to Lenalee Lee until the arrival of General Froi Tiedoll's team; Tyki then begins to battle Yu Kanda for a short time.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 87 With the destruction of Edo and the arrival of Allen Walker,D.Gray-man-Manga, Chapter 88 Tyki and the others are forced to retreat.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 89 Noah's Ark Arc Tyki, Road, and Skinn Bolic decide to play a game with the exorcists.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 91 After they draw Lenalee into Noah's Ark by opening a gate under her, her comrades, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Krory, and Chaozii rush into the ark as well.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 90 Tyki then appears to them in his human form. After their initial shock of seeing him again, he reveals that he is a Noah and offers Road's doorway out of the ark as a prize, but only if they reach the highest point in the Ark. With the inoperative Ark having all dimensional links severed, the doorways created by Road are the only ways to travel anymore. Tyki gives them a master key that unlocks doors in the Ark. When the remaining exorcists reach the tower, Tyki invites them to a dinner party. Allen flatly refuses,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 110 but sits down when Tyki taunts Allen about being scared. However, Allen starts a fight with Tyki after a Tease tried to implant itself in Lenalee.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 111 Lavi, in the meantime, fights Road while she holds Lenalee and Chaozii hostage. Tyki fights determined to destroy Allen's Innocence and make sure he dies this time. Tyki manages to land a strong blow injuring Allen's Innocence but is shocked by it healing so quickly. Tyki unleashes his vacuum ability but cannot finish Allen. Tyki manages to place his hand into Allen's chest, ready to crush his heart, but Allen drives Tyki back by increasing his Syncro rate beyond one hundred percent, making his body glow with Innocence. When Tyki unshielded his eyes he sees that Allen holds a sword and his left arm is missing. Tyki is scared by the amount of power exuded from the blade giving Allen time to escape the vacuum. Allen quickly overcomes Tyki's defenses and slashes him with his sword. Tyki shows no outward signs of injury but somehow still feels the pain. Allen, determined to save the human side of Tyki, impales him with his new sword in attempt to kill the Noah inside Tyki. Allen comes back for Tyki after the room starts to collapse. However, after Allen's failed attempt of exorcise the Noah inside him, Tyki is fully awaken as a Noah, turns into a demonic knight and easily beats both Allen and Lavi . Tyki battles both Allen and Lavi but the two are unable to land a single attack on the monstrous Tyki. The door to the outside of the ark collapses and the exorcists are trapped inside with the unbeatable Tyki. Allen and Lavi do what they can to defeat Tyki but can barely keep up with his new power. Allen falls down a bottomless hole but is saved by his master Cross Marian. Tyki loses out to the full power of Cross and the Grave of Maria. When Cross is about to land the death blow the Earl intervenes and carries Tyki out of the battle zone. The Earl is pleased to see that Tyki has fully awakened, thus fulfilling his expectations as the holder of the "Pleasure" memory, as he tends to suppress his inner Noah. Invasion of the Black Order Arc Tyki is seen later at a dinner party with the Earl and his family shaky on his feet but alive; he has also grown out his hair to reach past his shoulders. Tyki was seen later talking to Road about the Battle for Noah's ark and his wounds, which still hurt him greatly. In the depiction he was shirtless covered with scars from his battle with Allen. Third Exorcist Arc He is seen once again commanding countless Akuma to fight Allen Walker and his team. The Akuma are destroyed by the third generation exorcists. Tyki appears in front of them and lops off Tokusa's arms in the blink of an eye with out anyone knowing what he did until it was too late. The exorcists are forced to retreat into a cave with some people they rescued. Tyki searches for the exorcists, ready to kill them. The exorcists are then found by Tyki, Cyril, and Mercym in the cave they're hiding in and the assault continues. 'Mystery of Kanda Arc' Not long after, Tyki is seen erupting out of a portal in the floor of the North America Branch, where everyone is held hostage. Allen quickly follows him through, demanding the return of his friends. However Tyki and Allen fall down on top of the Earl. As the enormity of the situation begins to set in on Allen, Tyki welcomes Allen to his own Expulsion party from the Black Order. After Alma Karma awakened Tyki has been seen rather happy that The Earl was asking Allen to come with The Noah. At one point he attacks For and tells Allen not to irritate The Earl any further. He then began fighting with For. The battle with Alma is somewhat interrupted by a clash between Allen and Kanda, which finally sets off Allen's transformation into a Noah. Tyki appears to share the Earl's pleasure at this. During the transformation, Allen finally meets the 14th within his mind. He mistakes the 14th for Tyki at first, conveying just how much the two look alike. Seed of Destruction Arc While Allen was struggling against Apocryphos, Tyki and Road appear through the Ark to help him. Tyki takes Apocryphos by surprise and slams it's head into the floor himself. The Noah inside him makes an appearance and states he has been looking for 7000 years.Night 203 Tyki proceeds to fight the sentient Innocence for a short while. He dodges at first and and kicks and punches Apocryphos away. However Apocryphos digs under Tyki and upon getting out he lands a blow on Tyki before penning him to the wall. Apocryphos then starts to stab Tyki's hands with feathers growing out of his own hands. Acting on this gap Allen impales it out of disgust for it attacking Cross. After Timcanpy escapes with Allen and Road he chases after it, Tyki barely grabs Timcanpy and pull up mid air stating that he "freaked out".Night 204 He then follows the two to the beach. They stop at some point and Tyki gives Road to Allen so that he can stall for time against Apo while they escape. When Apocryphos begins to track Allen by his Innocence Tyki offers to chop it off but is repelled when Allen activates it. Tyki notices that Allen still "clings to this thing" and gets menacing, calling out Allen on his stupidity. After Allen calls the Noah worse than monsters he responds by stating that Allen possesses two monsters, the Innocence and the Noah Memory. Sensing that Apocryphos is approaching, he tells Allen to teach his monsters right from wrong before retreating.Night 205 A still injured Tyki appears in the place where Sheril is interrogating Bookman about the 14th, and tells him to calm down when he finds out that Road has vanished. He stated that Road's "Dream" had temporarily been broken. He suggests to Fiidora to keep his parasites inside Chaozii on the lookout for Apocryphos in the order.Night 206 'Searching for A.W. Arc' Three months after the fight against Apocryphos, Tyki is seen with Wisely in the location Allen was found. They both taunt Allen and how he can't escape the 14th and wants to see Allen put on a good show for them.Night 211 Tyki is then seen trying to find The Millenium Earl, asking Wisely, who was in the cart with him, where he was. Much to their shock and dismay neither of them knew where he was, as he had snuck off during Wisely's conversation with Road. While they are trying to figure out where The Earl had went, Fiidora tells the two that Apocryphos had been captured by Jasdevi, Sheril and Maashiima and that Tyki's help is required.Night 219 Some time after, Tyki and Wisely manage to find The Earl who was just released from Link's binding spell. While Wisely comforts the Earl and offers to take a rest, Tyki overhears The Earl's muttering about Mana and wonders if he's heard the name before. Then The Earl opens the gate to the Arc for all of them.Night 223 Nea runs to their encounter and shouts that he will come back to kill the earl. As Wisely and the Earl sink in the ark's gate, Tyki steps in as a bulwark and throws an angry glance to the fourteenth.Volume 26, Chapter 224 Tyki is told by Wisely to hurry up as the twins have captured Apocryphos and they are waiting for them. Tyki nods and replies Wisely to hurry up himself and take the Millennium Earl back. He adds that Wisely will have to tell him about "Mana" when they're home and reveals that they couldn't get any answers from Bookman because of Wisely. Wisely answers that sooner or later, Tyki would have realized the truth between him and Nea anyways. The Earl and Wisely finally disappear while Tyki is fazed by Wisely's words. Now alone with Nea, Tyki comments about the oddity of the situation and starts to step in the air to reach Nea's level while talking. He says he has heard a lot about him and comments how strange it looks that he has Allen's face. He adds that he made the Earl cry and proposes to him to go back together to have a meal with the family where they could discuss about "what" he exactly is. Nea is not exactly pleased with Tyki's invitation as he attempts to activate Allen's innocence against Tyki. Nea tells him that the nickname "fourteenth" with which he calls him was given to him by the previous generation of Noah out of spite which surprised Tyki (who had heard everybody called him that). Nea adds that eating with this reincarnated's form of Joyd would make him laugh and spit up the food he ate. Tyki is left speechless as Joyd inside him makes a huge smiles which unsettles Tyki. Tyki brings his hand to his face and watches half-shocked half derisive Nea trying to perform the very hazardous act of activating the innocence . Then when Nea loses control of the body, and Allen falls unconscious, Tyki looks with surprise but doesn't catch up the boy. Tyki then goes down from the roof and puts his hand on Allen' hair, turning Allen's face in his direction. He comments on him having "turned back into that boy". Allen immediately grabs his collar and slam dunks Tyki to the ground. Tyki jokes that Allen is worse than the fourteenth. He then tries to intrude into Allen and Johnny Gill's conversation. When Allen tries to shush him, Tyki replies that he was talking to the fourteenth. Tyki suddenly decides, as Apocryphos was captured by the Noah that he will go home and take Allen with him. He opens a gate to the Ark and lets tentacles appear around his right arm. However Tyki is interrupted by someone rushing at him. Tyki manages to catch the blade of the opponent : Yu Kanda before being hurt. Tyki smiles but plants come from Kanda and wrap aroung Tyki's arm and then his chest. What he believed was Yu Kanda is revealed to be a creation of Froi Tiedoll and it explodes just next to Tyki. Tyki emerges from the explosion slightly wounded with blood pearling from his mouth. He proceeds to wipe it and expresses out loud his new-found intention to expose Nea D. Campbell's true nature, all the better to shatters his ties with The Earl of Millennium. Chapter 226 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Character Subpages Category:History